Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 8$ and $b = 10$. $9$ $a$ $^2 + 10$ $b$ $ + 4$
Explanation: Substitute $8$ for ${a}$ and $10$ for ${b}$ $ = 9{(8)}^2 + 10{(10)} + 4 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 9(64) + 10{(10)} + 4 $ $ = 576 + 100 + 4 $ $ = 680$